A Twist In Love
by ChocolateClouds83
Summary: After falling sick with an illness, Tohru is left fighting for her life in a life or death battle. Hatori, Yuki and Kyo set out to find an antiodote. Can the boys struggle with emotions, and they learn that they have certain feelings. RATED M!
1. Chapter 1

**This story is from Tohrus point of view ;D**

_**Me: Tohru! Wheres my tea? D:**_

_**Hope: AND MY SAMMIDGE :I**_

_**Tohru: Coming right up^-^**_

_**Kyo: WHydo you always do what people tell you to?**_

_**Tohru: I-I'm sorry!**_

_**Yuki: Honda-san is everything okay?**_

_**Tohru: Yes.**_

_**Me: Yuki-san. Can youdo the disclaimer please?**_

_**Yuki: RED DIAMOND DOES NOT OWN FRUITSBASKET. IF SHE DID TOHRU WOULD BE A WORKING SLAVE TO US ALL.**_

_**Hope: Sohma-san. How is that a bad thing?**_

_**Kyo: WHY DONT YOU LEAVE HER ALONE YOU TWO?**_

_**Me: Because I can decided your fate...Mwauahahahahhah.**_

The Sohmahs have been so kind to me the last 3 years! Especially Yuki. But I wish he would call me Tohru. Hes so polite he always calls me Honda-san. Oh Mom! It's amazing all the knowledge I've come to know! How the Sohmah family can turn into an animal of the chinese zodiac if hugged my the opposite gender. Its amazing! If Kyo and Yuki didn't fight all the time, maybe the house wouldn't get smashed up. Oh well!

"Good morning Honda-San" Yuki yawned as he walked into the kitchen his bare feet against the cold floor.

"And you too Sohma-san. But please call me Tohru!" I bowed in apprecation to Yuki.

"Yes. Of course Miss Honda. I mean, Tohru." He said, his cheeks flashing a red crimson. I smiled and turned back to the browning toast in the toaster and the left over rice balls from last night.

"WHY DOES THAT DAMN RAT HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING?"

"Kyo's awake!" Sang shigure as he picked up the paper and relaxed. Yuki sighed and leant against the door. A huge crash shuddered through the house as wood came flying from the door. Oh no! I felt Yuki's arms wrap around me as he tackled me down to protect me. I squealed as Kyo came storming into the kitchen.

"GET UP YOU DAMN RAT. TODAY IM FINALLY GOING TO BEAT YOUR ASS!" Kyo screamed pointing to Yuki. OH NO! Yuki! He was the rat!

"Oh Somah-san! Im so sorry! Its all my fault!" I wailed as Yuki came over and patted my knee.

"It was the stupid cat Miss Honda. Not you" He said as Kyo got even more enraged.

"YOU DAMN RAT ILL KNOCK YOUR TEETH OUT"

_**Me: That wasn't so bad was it? :D**_

_**Yuki: You made me a rat ¬_¬**_

_**Kyo: Well you are one.**_

_**Yuki: Pussy.**_

_**Kyo: I'LL KNOCK YOU DOWN BOY.**_

_**Yuki: Yes yes.**_

_**Me: *Grabs Yuki***_

_**Hope: *Grabs Kyo***_

_**Me: PLAY NICE.**_

_**Kyo: GAHHHH! _**_

_**Yuki: ¬_¬ Yes Miss Diamond.**_

_**Me: Good :D I like it when you dont fight. I also like Reviews :D Review!**_

_**Kyo: Where's Tohru?**_

_**Yuki: Wouldn't YOU like to know.**_

_**Kyo: *Attacks***_

_**Yuki: *Fights back***_

_**Hope: IM STILL HOLDING ONTO YOU KYO DXXX *Gets fought with***_

_**Me: *Sigh***_


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'm so sorry guys for the late chapter! Honestly, I just started a new school and everythings all BLAH right now! Me and my boyfriend just broke up so, I haven't had a lot of time on my hands. Sorry.

Kyo: Yeah. Nah, she's lazy.

Yuki. -_-'

Tohru: Um, is there anything I could get you?

Kyo: STOP BEING SO DAMN POLITE.

Tohru: I-I'm Sorry!

Me: GAH. COME ON?

Yuki: ChocolateClouds83 - Doesn't own it. Seriously. She doesn't...

Me: Screw. You.

From that moment, Tohru felt so confused. Yuki hugged her! He didn't transform! How insane? She didnt know what to think of it... Snapped out of her trance as Yuki walked over to her. Placing a hand on the side of her face, he stared at her, his eyes filling with something unfamiliar to Tohru.

"Miss Honda. You're hurt..." He whispered, a voice that to Tohru's ears sounded like a sweet bell on Christmas eve. His feather like hands traced a cut on her face that wasn't noticeable to hersel. She blushed a deep crimson and moved away.

"I- I'm sure its fine!" she gabbled. Yuki didn't take any of it. He steped for ward and got some tissue. He took her hand, leading her to the dining room, slowly dabbing at the wound.

"Um, Yuki. May I ask you something?" she mumbled, quietly, trying ever so hard not to blush. He nodded his beautiful silver hair bouncing up and down.

"When you - Um - hugged me, earlier... you didn't transform..." she said, hesitation and doubt boucing around her head. The look in Yuki's eyes made her heart stop.

Hate...

Yuki rose up swiftly, and ran out of the room, leaving Tohru there. A single tear rolled down her cheek, as Kyo walked in behind her.

"Hey Tohru! Whats on for-" he stopped as he saw her crying. Silently, he walked over to her, the beating in his chest speeding up, then slowing down. Repeating the cycle.

"Kyo!" Tohru yelled and stood up quickly, wiping her eyes.

"Tohru...why are you...crying?" he asked, his eyes filling with the love for Tohru he'd held in for so long. Tohru just continued crying with her eyes closed..

"Yuki...he ran out on me...after I told him something...".

Time stopped for Kyo.

;;She loves him? THAT DAMN RAT? HOW? WHY? WHAT? WAIT. I can't be sure...;;

"Tohru w-what d-d-did you tell him...?" he asked, his voice breaking here and there.

"When he *sniff* hugged me...he didn't transform..." she said her eyes filling with darkness.

;;But...that isnt a big deal...;;

"He must hate me." she whispered, tears streaming faster down her face.

"Tohru..." Kyo whispered putting one arm around her waist. ;;What am I doing..?;;

Tohru looked at him, confused...

"I love you..." he whispered and he planted a kiss on her lips...

;;What just happened?;;

Me: Now that wasnt bad was it? :3

Yuki: Seriously, STOP MAKING ME SO BADASS.

Kyo: Aw. I liked it. c:

Tohru: /

Yuki: -_- damn. Fucking. RAT.

Me: REVIEW! :3 YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME WRITE MORE!


End file.
